The Scavenger Hunt
by Everleigh Allen
Summary: Witches, warlocks, gremlins, ghosts...those are the things that come out to play on Halloween, right? You're about to find out in this installment of the countdowns..


The Scavenger Hunt

By: Everleigh Allen

A/N: This is the original One Shot version of the story. I have since expanded it into a full story and set to self pub in Fall 2018 if all goes well. Thank you for taking the time to read it and your kind reviews! Blessings!

 _"_ _Most of the shadows of this life are caused by standing in one's own sunshine."~ Ralph Waldo Emerson_

~O~

"It's an ancient thing," Jessica said, as if that explained everything.

Bella couldn't help but roll her eyes at her clueless friend. She was not one to rely on for pertinent information.

"There's no way I can go. My schedule is crazy busy this time of year."

"You're not getting the exclusivity of this trip!" Jess huffed. "Every year they only take like- twenty people around Ireland in search of some ancient thing… I can't remember what it is, but whatever; it doesn't matter. What matters is that we're going to Ireland!

"But wait… wasn't there something on the news last year about some tourists going missing?"

"Well, maybe so, but what do we care? It's not like we even knew them."

"Wow. That's profound, Jessica, if not a bit sociopathic." Bella shook her head with exasperation." Look. I can't go all the way to Ireland for a scavenger hunt for some ancient thing. Besides, I definitely can't afford it and neither can you."

"All expense paid!" Jessica squealed as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

Bella's spine instantly tingled as alarm bells blared in her head.

Nothing was ever free.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Ugh, fine. Here." Jessica pushed some pamphlets toward Bella and watched as she thumbed the papers for several moments.

Bella relented. "This just sounds too good to be true. Where did these come from?"

Jessica frowned as she was expecting her friend to show a little more excitement about a free trip to Ireland. "They came from Michael Newton, if you must know."

"Mike Newton?" Bella practically screeched, wide eyed and fuming. "My ex-boyfriend, Mike Newton? Why would he give you a free trip to Ireland- let alone me?"

Jessica grimaced at Bella's puce face and rolled her eyes, flippantly.

"That's not a good look for you, Bella. You look like one of those big eyed bugs smashed on the windshield."

"Just answer the question."

"How you got him in the first place is beyond me." Jessica whispered, evasive.

"I didn't just "get' Mike, Jessica. We were dating. We were in a relationship." Bella sneered before a torrent of memories flooded her mind. It had only been about six months since he broke off their on-again, off-again relationship. He abruptly ended their relationship this last time to be with someone else.

She could now guess who that someone else was and she was most likely standing right in front of her.

"Wait a second… Are you with Mike?" Bella asked as her watchful eyes narrowed at her friend.

Jessica teetered on her feet, looking guilty. "Define, with."

"Oh, Jessica, no!" Bella wailed, "That is so wrong! Girl code!"

"You cannot girl code me! That's unfair! You two didn't even mesh!" She whined. "Even Angela said-"

"Angela? You talked to Angela about it? The same Angela who will agree with anyone sitting in front of her at the time?"

Jessica nodded, eyes darting around the room for an escape.

"Jessica, if she was sitting here right now she wouldn't even know whose side to be on."

"I don't know… She seemed so sincere at the time."

Bella let out a huge groan, grasping at her hair as she whirled around the living room. "I can't believe you right now. I thought you were my friend… all those nights calling you and talking to you about him-"

"Yeah. That was totally awkward for me, too. Can you imagine?"

Bella hissed, glaring at Jessica incredulously.

Jessica staggered away, arms up in surrender, "Let's not talk boys, alright Bella? Let's forget all about Mike and his amazingly athletic body and heavenly eyes..."

"You're unhinged!" Bella gasped, hands in the air, pleading for the Heavens to help. "God, kill me now! Or at least have Zeus strike me down with lightning and release me from the purgatory that is my life!"

"Ugh, Bella, really? So dramatic… Whine about your flaccid relationship with a fuck-hot man some more. Oh, and yes, while you're at it, and dismiss the whole amazing trip to Ireland gift you were given with anger and hostility because that makes everything better, you know!" Jessica snapped.

"I don't even know you anymore."

"Again with the drama," Jessica's arms flailing dramatically through the air. "It's not like you were going to marry Mike. I, however just might! Actually," Jessica pointed at Bella, "it's very possible that I will! And you want to deny me my potential future husband and perfect existence in coital bliss? Ugh! Just, stop thinking about yourself for a minute, Bella, and think of my future babies."

"You're out of your mind! He was my boyfriend, Jessica'"

"Was- is the operative word! You didn't love him anyway! I am sorry, Bella, but you didn't. But I know you love me, so try to see this from my perspective. Instead of being strung along, you can think of this trip as a parting gift. Like, instead of a grudge fuck, you get a vacation to Ireland! Yay!" Jessica gave Bella a big smile but Bella simply turned her back, went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Smirnoff Ice out of the fridge. She opened it and took a long pull of the grape flavored liquid.

"Besides," Jessica said more softly as she watched her friend drink down half the bottle. "You and Mike weren't happy together." Bella spun towards her ready to defend herself when Jessica's hands came up in truce. "I'm not trying to be mean or hurt you, but you know it's true, Bella. Maybe there's a reason we got this trip, you know? Maybe it's just what you need. Some grand adventure in Ireland where you'll finally find something more than just hot sex."

Bella huffed as she sat on the couch and sighed; giving in. "The sex wasn't even that hot."

"How can you even say that? It's like we were with two different people!"

"Please stop talking about you fucking my ex-boyfriend," Bella sighed and then took a another long pull of her drink before she bent forward and picked up the pamphlets and looked at them more closely.

Maybe Jessica was right. Bella did want to get away- but would it really be 'getting away' if the ones she wanted to get away from were right there with her?

"Fine, UGH! We could always stay home and have a Halloween party here! Couples themed and flaunt our coupledom while you wallow in your singleness in front of everyone."

"How evil are you?" Bella looked horrified.

Jessica just grinned, "You don't even want to know."

"Just let me think for a minute," Bella sat there, mind reeling.

Although Bella didn't really want Mike back it still hurt that he had moved on so quickly and especially with one of her close friends. But he did include her on a free trip to Ireland for Halloween, which he probably didn't really want to do in the first place. That was probably Jessica's doing.

Besides, being single at a couples' Halloween party would be pretty nightmarish.

Bella was just hoping that going to Ireland wouldn't be a mistake. The missing people from the other trip still made her pretty apprehensive.

"Please, Bella." Jessica whined. It was one of the worst sounds in the world considering she already had a screechy voice.

"Okay."

"Okay, yes to Ireland?"

"Yes to Ireland."

"Excellent! I will tell Mike we're in!"

"Wait, he's going?"

"Of course! Duh! And you already said you're in, so no going back on your word."

ooOOOoo

The small man held a sign saying McCarty Tours and Bella couldn't be happier to see him. After hours stuck on a plane watching Jessica and Mike talk, kiss, and fondle each other, Bella had had enough.

"That's us," she pointed toward the man and Jessica huffed, trekking the small distance while dragging her feet tiredly.

"Oh, finally!" Jessica groaned as she pulled her carryon luggage behind her. Ace followed her and Bella brought up the rear. The man silently led them to the baggage claim to get the rest of their luggage and then to the awaiting car.

"See? Only the best for my girls!" Mike scoffed looking at the long stretch of a car in front of them. His arms lifted as he wrapped one arm around Jessica and then tried to wrap his arm around Bella. But Bella moved to the side, away from him.

"Not your girl, anymore." Bella sneered. The driver cracked a smile before he shut them in the car and moved to get into the driver's seat.

"The drive to the castle is a long one," The driver said when he rolled down the partition between him and his guests. He had a practiced American accent, but there was still a hint of English to him. "I am Alastair. Please take advantage to the spacious seats and use them to sleep if you are so inclined. We have a full schedule once we get to Cullen Castle."

"You're not Irish," Jessica spat harshly, scrunching her nose in distaste.

"Aye, well spotted," The driver chuckled in a brogue accent. "You will see that your hosts pride themselves with their vast knowledge of language and dialects. They can be whatever they want as it suits them and it amuses them profusely to do so. Very mischievous folk."

"Are you English?" Bella asked, sitting on the left side of the car while Mike and Jessica took the right side.

Alastair grinned, his light honeyed eyes danced with mirth. "Ah, poppet," He winked, "best get your rest. There won't be the time once we arrive at the castle as you'll be walking right into Tea."

Bella nodded, trying to ignore the slight giggles and sickening sounds of her friend getting more and more touchy-feely with her ex-boyfriend. She rolled over in the seat, put her air buds in and then tried to sleep.

ooOOOoo

"We've arrived," Alistair said as he opened the back door for the occupants to get out. "Just in time to freshen up for Tea."

"Alistair!" A woman beamed, coming forward on kitten heels that clicked over the slate stone floors. Their driver opened his arms for the woman who cuddled close to him, her head resting on his chest.

"Maggie," He sighed, pulling her to him and kissing her softly. "Everyone this is Maggie. She maintains the estate as well as plans the meals. If there is anything you need, just ask her."

The three graciously greeted their hostess before she led them into the grand castle. They were shown to their respective rooms, Jessica declining hers to stay in Ace's room with him.

"Not much to see at night, I'm afraid." Maggie smiled as Bella turned toward her. She was trying to see out the vast windows into the lush gardens. "You'll have to look around and familiarize yourself tomorrow. Now, note that we're a wee over booked and had to extend your rooms into the restricted part of the castle usually reserved for family and friends." She frowned, pulling at a large door at the end of the hall but it seemed to be stuck. Maggie ceased trying to open it with an exasperated huff before righting herself. Her eyes narrowed minutely in a glare at the wood before she turned to look off to the doors side window of colorful stained glass. Bella turned to look behind her and then through the glass window trying fervently to see what had her distracted Maggie but saw nothing.

The whole ordeal was rather odd.

"No bother," she muttered, grabbing Bella by the shoulder and facing forward again. "I am sure it will open _when it pleases_!"

"Is it one of the shared rooms?" Bella asked, looking behind her as Maggie led her down the hall. She could have sworn she saw the knob turn minutely but could have been from when Maggie handled it.

"Hmm? No, not your room. I am afraid with the booking you will have to take the Cullen suite. I had thought it was ready, but obviously not! You and Jessica would have been the only ones on this floor that's with the hunt."

"I don't mind sharing-"

"Not to worry!" The woman chided, effectively quieting Bella as she moved from the door, rather quickly. "Let's feed you and then try again to send you off to bed! I am sure you are going to have quite a long night!" Maggie snickered.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked with annoyance.

"Jet lag," Maggie winked. "It really does a number on one's psyche, does it not?"

Bella and Jessica exchanged looks before following Maggie off to Tea.

ooOOOoo

Bella sat on the clean linens, looking at the intricate woodwork that adorned the four post bed. Little cherubic faces smiled down on her; their small mischievous grins leaving Bella slightly on edge. They seemed to be eternally suspended in motion, dancing around a pile of fallen leaves while throwing little gold coins in the center pot. Wooded flames licked up the pot, melting the coins into molten gold.

Even the wood seemed to be inlayed and embellished with gold congruent to the scene depicted.

"Huh," Bella huffed, moving toward the next panel at the foot of the bed. She frowned, seeing the figure of a man standing just on the edge of the woods, his face forward toward the beams of light of the sun. His little wooden body stood there watching the rolling clouds of a passing storm, as a skyline was minutely etched with the faint lines of a rainbow.

"Pretty." Bella smiled, her fingers traced the rainbow, eyes and fingers dancing over the hills, and trees, before lightly touching the figure of the man again. Her pale fingers slightly touched his feet, then danced over his legs, over his torso, and stopping with a slight graze of his cheek.

"Knock, knock!" Jessica snickered as she opened the large wooden door. "I've been trying to get in this freaking door for forever and calling you! Didn't you hear me at all?"

Bella turned toward her friend, confusion lining her face. "I didn't hear a thing."

"It's fine. I know how unobservant you are." Jessica huffed as she sat on the bed next to Bella. "What have you been doing? Reading? Because everyone is headed downstairs for a tour but you weren't there. I said I'd come find you."

"I guess I was just looking around at all the carvings."

"What carvings?" Jessica's face puckered with her confusion.

Bella frowned. "These carvings." She gestured toward the headboard and Jessica looked at the wood with feigned interest.

"I guess they are cute little angels or whatever, but nothing you haven't seen at the store. Nothing you should be so enamored with, Bella." She snorted. "It's not the kind of wood you really, need anyway."

"Oh, shut up." Bella growled, throwing a pillow at her friend. "Just because you've already christened the castle doesn't mean everyone has."

"Actually? There are a lot of people who are rather oddly affectionate, here. I can't even believe it! But you should see some of these people. It's like there's something in the water to make them so insanely beautiful and people are totally into them- like iterally. Or, you know, vice versa."

"Huh." Bella said, not really knowing what to say. She saw Maggie and Alistair and they didn't seem all that insanely beautiful, and there weren't a lot of people other than guests that she saw and she wouldn't consider them beautiful.

"Hurry up and get your shoes and coat! We're going on a Halloween graveyard tour!"

"Yay." Bella sighed.

ooOOOoo

"Why are we doing a graveyard tour, again?" Bella hissed, grabbing Jessica's arm and pulling her backward.

"Because it's almost Halloween? Because we're in Ireland; at a freaking castle and they have graveyards? Why else would you do the tour? People tour graveyards all the time, Bella."

Bella bit her lip, looking at all of the other people walking and chatting happily with excitement, but Bella was not at ease. There was a lingering feeling of being watched.

"Just stay close to me and don't step on anything freshly dug." Jessica laughs, "But if there are zombies or vampires or werewolves out here I am not saving you. I'm only saving myself!"

"What about Leprechauns?" A small woman asked seriously though her eyes danced with mirth as she flitted forward. "That's what you have to be worried about in these parts, I'd say. I'm Alice."

"I'm Jessica! This is Bella the bore." She giggled at her mean joke. "But not really. She's great. Seriously."

Alice's confusion on the introduction was quickly replaced with a beaming smile as she looked over Bella. She seemed to give a hazy look of inquiry before smiling again.

"Nice to meet you both. But I am totally serious about the Leprechauns."

"What do you know about them?" Bella asked curiously.

Alice's eyes got enormous as she let out a slow breath. "I was here last year, too," she started in a low voice, steering the two girls away from the crowd. "But I didn't really see much of anything, you know? Just doing the hunt and then all the sudden there was this big storm. Torrential rain. And everyone was scattering, but I got lost in the shuffle and was left out there on my own! So," She paused for effect. "I can barely see anything in front of my own face and all the sudden I feel something grab my arm and yank-"

Jessica gasped and Bella cupped her hand over her mouth as they huddled in closer to hear.

Alice continued, "I fell, not knowing what happened, and there was this tunnel. I went into the tunnel to get out of the rain. But then I saw it. Incredibly green-"

"Everyone please keep together," A voice called out and Alice's jaw clenched shut. Her lips were a thin line as if she was physically unable to continue. It only lasted a second then her eyes became fuzzy and soft as a man with long, blond, curly hair moved toward her. When he reached the three of them, he draped his arm over Alice's shoulders as she gave a slight, withering smile in greeting.

"Hello," He cooed, his dark eyes dancing as he looked at Jessica and Bella. "I don't believe we've met." His voice was authoritative as he pulled Alice even closer into his side as if he was shielding her from the two girls. "I'm Jasper."

"I'm Jessica and this is my friend, Bella," Jessica gushed, shamelessly wanton toward the oddly attractive man. Bella now understood what Jessica meant about beatific people. Jasper's hair fell over unusual green eyes in the darkness. His sharp bone structure was striking and his mouth was blood red and smiling.

He continued to grin as he appraised the women before him. Alice moved forward slightly, her eyes more clear than before and Jessica backed off from Jasper, smiling sheepishly at her.

"Great to meet you, Jessica." Jasper's smile turned crooked as he released Alice and moved toward Jessica. His arm draped around her in an overly friendly way and pulled her toward the awaiting crowd.

Alice was left with Bella.

"He's such a flirt, I swear." She rolled her eyes, but her mouth was hard and pinched shut. "I mean, he's mine and he can't help it, I know that, and it'll be just a taste."

"What are you talking about?" Bella wondered if Alice was talking to herself. Alice looked at Bella and gave her a sheepish smile but the whole exchange was lost on Jessica.

"He's yours? Like a boyfriend or something?" Bella was looking for Jasper distractedly.

"Yeah, I guess it's something like that." Her exasperated tone made Bella uncomfortable. "Look, I obviously can't tell you what's in store for you this weekend, but just know that I'm so glad to have met you! Just stay out of underground dwellings, okay? The Fae don't really like disturbances."

"Um, okay."

Alice patted Bella on her arm before she moved toward the group. She stopped and took Jasper's free arm as he still held Jessica in his other arm. Bella wondered what had happened to Mike, since he didn't seem to be around for the tour. Jessica didn't say anything about him and there wasn't an opportunity to ask.

She also didn't know what to think about the dynamic Alice had with Jasper and how Jessica fit into everything.

Unfortunately before she could intercept her friend, the group went on with the tour and was soon dismissed to their rooms.

When Bella finally got to her room she fell onto her bed, reflecting on the tour.

It wasn't just that she didn't fit in, but the whole time they were on the tour she felt off; it was as if she was all alone. Everyone else seemed to be bonding, talking and laughing, but staying clear of her. They walked over the graves without care, but Bella was actively dodging the graves, their names blaring out at her, as if they were taunting her. She didn't know why.

But on the way back to the castle she tripped, falling over a large headstone with beautiful writing spelling out the name Cullen. It made sense that there would be graves with Cullen at the Cullen Castle, though, but touching someone grave was quite unnerving.

Especially with the looming feeling of being watched.

With a shiver, she stood up and righted herself, happy that she hadn't garnered any attention with her misstep and moved quickly back toward the group.

The wind whistled through the thin glass windows of her room, swelling the curtains and caught Bella's attention. She looked over and saw them sway before she pulled out her book. She wasn't going downstairs to drink with everyone else; even though a Alice and Jessica feigned protest of her early withdraw.

"Perhaps it was a mistake to come here," Bella sighed. She didn't really relish reading by the flickering light, nor the constant thrum of the music below. But before long, she couldn't keep her eyes open and drifted off to sleep, totally unaware of the figure lurking behind the curtains.

ooOOOoo

"Here are the rules to scavenger hunt." Felix shouted over the conversing crowd. They stood, huddled together and clutching their morning coffees and teas and looking rather disheveled- if not thoroughly hungover.

The large man gave a stern look to each of the participants as he continued to talk about the rules guidelines.

"Alright. After all of the items have been documented or photographed, you will make your way back to the castle and back to your respective rooms, _alone_ ," a pointed glare at Mike Newton, "to decipher the clues."

"Can we partner up for the hunt, though?" Jessica asked. Bella looked at her just in time to see her pull Mike closer, uncaring or unwilling to see the scowl on his face. Bella couldn't help but frown and narrowed her eyes at her so called friend, especially after her behavior with Jasper.

A stunning, tall blonde woman stepped forward and gave Jessica and Mike a withering stare before bluntly saying, "If you feel the need to complete this incredibly simple hunt with the help of a partner, then so be it."

"Awesome." Mike chuckled. He eyed several girls around him, avoiding Jessica's glare.

Bella could see everyone eyeing each other or sizing up the completion. She was doing neither. She was going to follow the directions and do her best, by herself, if possible.

"Your first clue is down in the mausoleum." The woman called over them. She pointed a blood red nail toward the graveyard before placing her hand back on her hip.

Whispers from the group were loud and questioning, but Felix continued, undeterred. "Remember this is a Halloween hunt, after all… anything can happen!" The large, stiff man gave a grimace of a smile and Bella couldn't help but regard him with curiosity. "Off you go!"

The group was moving forward quickly when Bella finally noticed she was about to be left behind. She scurried forward and bumped into a man who was standing off to the side, but couldn't do anything except give a quick apology before he darted away.

She found Jessica easily, but Mike had seemed to wander off.

"Hey, Mike says there's a maze. Did I tell you how much I dislike mazes? Because I really dislike mazes." Jessica ranted, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You might have said something about it." Bella rolled her eyes. "I don't see your issue since Mike will be there to fuck you in the bush."

"The garden is bush free, Bella," Jessica huffed with indignation.

"Didn't need to know that."

"As if I would go full hedge, let alone here." Jessica snickered. "I'm not so sure about Mike… he's acting weird."

"Could it be the fact that you wondered off with Jasper earlier?" Bella bit out.

Jessica's eyes darted toward Bella's. "What? I didn't!"

Bella shook her head in disbelief. "Oh, but you did, Jessica. I even watched you walk off with him and Alice last night."

Jessica's face was suddenly withdrawn. "That's weird. I don't remember any of that, _at all_."

Before Bella could say anything, a couple of people in the front of the group opened the mausoleum door. It made a horrible screeching sound, causing many people to back up and cover their ears.

Mike wandered up to them just as they were descending into the bowels of Ireland. He still seemed a little closed-off and annoyed, not that Jessica seemed to notice.

"The extent they go for this trip is quite excessive, isn't it? The things companies do to get tourists to visit just astounds me." Jessica was mesmerized looking around the ancient walls of masonry and stone caskets.

"I don't think all of this is created for tourists, Jessica."

"Of course it is." Jessica scoffed, batting at cobwebs. "I think they call it Ire-land for a reason. There is so much ire in this land! Look at this place! Of course the mausoleum would have cobwebs and catacombs!"

"Ironic." Bella sighed.

"That Felix is such an angry troll."

"Shh! He might hear you!" Bella chided.

"I'm just saying that he didn't need to go on and on about not touching anything! Like anyone wants to touch all this creepiness! Imagine what we'd see if we could see well down here! I can't even imagine. You think they robbed graves to make this all?"

Bella looked at Jessica in shock. Jessica was very serious and waiting for her answer.

"No."

"How about we pull out the map and look for whatever it is we're supposed to find so we can get out of here." Mike grunted, ducking below spider webs. Everyone had split up in into groups of twos or threes and were all lingering around the considerably large underground room.

"UGH!" Jessica grunted, falling to the ground. Her hand had landed on some old animal bones and fabric. "This place is insane! I saw 'From Dusk to Dawn,' I know this is where they trap all the people and make them dinner for ugly vampires! This has ghastly horror movie written all over it and I am so over it. I can't believe I am even down here!" Jessica screeched, her voice echoing through the catacombs. Everyone stilled and turned to look at her, not that she noticed. She wiped her hands on her pants, trying to get the skeletal filth off of her. She looked thoroughly disgusted.

"Just be quiet! You're scaring everyone!" Someone hissed in front of them. "This is supposed to be fun!" The person next to them seemed to be in the beginning stages of a panic attack and others were trying to ease her by rubbing her back and gesturing for her to sit.

"Sorry! But, am I the only one who notices that the mausoleum just happens to be a gate into the catacombs of Hell?" Jessica was irate. Bella had never seen her so unhinged. "I mean, I get they made all this for dramatic effect, but really? Since when do simple mausoleums open up into something like this? It looks like it goes for miles! And there are bones! Bones are on the ground, people!"

Everyone started looking around. Agitation and fear heightened as tensions muddled the atmosphere.

"We're the main course!" A red-headed woman gasped.

"Maybe she's right… all of the guides left us to it," someone said softly.

It was no longer a seemingly fun scavenger hunt, but something seemingly and potentially sinister. They looked at all the graves lining the cavernous walls for several stories as cobwebs appeared to be sealing the graves in place. The only light were candles that flickered and cast ominous shadows all over.

"Well, let's try to get what we need and get out, then." Said a burly man who was very pale, shifting from foot to foot.

"Well done, Jessica. You got them all upset."

"But they aren't looking for the clue are they?" She smirked, but instantly shrieked when a spider propelled in front of her.

"What does the map say?" Mike asked Bella.

"It says we have to find a grave."

"Of course it does!" Jessica sneered with exasperation. "Which one? The sooner we all find it the sooner we can go."

Ace opened up the map and deciphered the ancient Gaelic type letters with the grid provided. "I think it says Masen or something like it." He looked up inquisitively but the name didn't seem to register to anyone.

"Masen isn't very Irish," Jessica started to move around, looking for a name to start with. "I can't read all the names on the head stones," She finally said, "They're faded or the names are all spelled weird."

"So Masen is the name we're probably after. Is that all that's needed?" Bella asked Mike, ignoring Jessica. She kept her distance from him since his agitation seemed to be growing.

"Yeah, just needed the name and the Gaelic letters on this one," He grunted, looking around with narrowed eyes at all the others milling around.

"Let's get out of here, then." Bella whispered, not looking back toward the other people as they made their way out.

ooOOOoo

Bella sat in the middle of her bed with the map laid out before her. She had already put MASEN down and was trying to decipher the next clues but it was seemingly impossible since she couldn't just go out and look for them until the morning.

"Knock, knock!" Jessica said as she opened the door. "Wow, when did this get here?"

Bella looked up to see what Jessica was looking at and saw a small silver serving cart that was laden with various biscuits and tea.

"I have no idea! I don't think it was here when I walked in."

"Well, it's here now and I am starving! Want to do a slumber party night?"

"I thought you were staying with Mike."

"Oh, not if I can help it! He's so smothering. Was he that way with you?"

Bella shook her head.

Jessica stretched her arms and let out an exasperated sigh. "Ugh, Well, yeah. He's upset because I had the most amazing sex dream and it didn't star him."

"You had a sex dream about another man while Mike was in bed with you? That's… odd."

"That's not the odd part." Jessica huffed as she sat on the bed and pulled Bella's map up and looked at it. "Apparently, we left the windows open and I was lying in the bed- asleep- but moving like someone was fucking me, bare assed naked! No one was there. He says I was chanting Lars or Laird or something like that. You'd think I'd remember that!"

"Huh." Bella's eyes furrowed as she remembered her own window seemed to be a bit open the night before and at present.

"It was a great dream, though, so realistic. I was so tired and sore when I woke up, though. I can't wait to sleep, but I'm too excited to sleep!"

"And you figured by coming to my room, you would?"

"Yeah, you're so mellow. Plus, I think it would be best if I was going to be fucked in my room in my dreams, Mike shouldn't have to watch it. It's not cheating if it's a dream, right?"

Bella shrugged and opened her mouth to answer, but there was nothing she could say so she shut her mouth.

When she didn't answer, Jessica just shrugged and ate another cookie. "What's the tea?" Jessica asked, mouth full.

"Chamomile? I think. Relaxes you."

"Mmm, I need that!" She gulped down her tea as Bella sipped hers. "Doesn't taste that great."

"You don't have to stay here, you know. You could just go to your room and not back to Mikes's; they might have put your own cart in there."

"You think?" Jessica bounced, giggling. "Is it funny that I forgot all about my own room? I am just across the way if you need me!" Jumping up from the bed Jessica ran into her room, leaving Bella alone in hers yet again. But even though Jessica was gone from the room, Bella couldn't shake off the thought that she wasn't alone.

Someone… or something was keeping a very close watch on her.

ooOOOoo

"Oh," She moaned, feeling overly hot and wet.

Bella felt a little bit of soft tickling at the apex of her thighs as fingers seemed to be coaxing her legs open and when she felt the firmness barely touch her clit as her eyes opened in a gasping shock.

Panting hot breaths, Bella didn't see anything in the darkness. The touch was gone, but the feelings remained.

Bella huffed out a breath in frustration. She must have been dreaming just like Jessica.

"Ugh," She grunted, sitting up in the bed, noticing that her underwear were tightly twisted around her ankles. She also didn't seem to be wearing her pajama's either, even though is was a cool night.

Raising the covers back over herself, she wracked her brain trying to remember taking them off, but she couldn't. But there was something off. The ominous feeling of being watched was still omnipresent in the room.

Either there was a ghost in the room, or something else was there.

Watching and waiting.

But the feelings lingered and before long Bella lay back on the bed, her hands grazing over the soft pale flesh of her body with her cool fingers. They felt soothing to her irritated body, tingling from the lack of release.

She was never going to be able to go to sleep if she didn't relieve the tension she was feeling, creepy feeling or not.

Slowly, her fingertips teased her clit. Little tickles at first, adding more pressure before her fingers dipped inside her, as she pulled the wetness forward up, over, and around in teasing circles.

She suddenly felt a pull at her clit, knowing she didn't do it; she opened her eyes wide at the intrusion.

There wasn't anything there that she could see.

Bella remembered Jessica's words, " _I was lying in the bed moving like someone was fucking me, bare-assed naked, but no one was there_."

"Oh, yes." She huffed as she felt the pressure amplify. Her hands were moved toward her head and locked there as her legs were opened wider. She suddenly felt as if someone was impaling her, but he was invisible.

"Fuck," She cried out as her body quickly felt overly filled. It seemed so real yet surreal.

She heard panting above her as her body was rutted into the mattress.

"I want to see you," she gasped out, clutching her pillows. A thick, masculine chuckle emanated through the room as he continued to fuck her.

"Please," She cried out, feeling the odd pressure deep within her. She was so close to coming but she knew if she came it could trigger the phantom sex and all of it would be over.

A growl filled the room and suddenly her clit was pinched sharply as teeth bit at her neck. Bella couldn't help but cry out and spiral at the pleasure-pain she was feeling. Their bodies writhed and shuddered as she felt the sharp pressure at her neck deepen and she came, digging her fingernails into the soft flesh of her hands.

A devastatingly cold shiver overcame her, her body trembling in the drafty room and the feeling of being cold, wet, sticky, and alone surmounted.

The feeling seemed oddly familiar.

She wasn't going to cry.

But her tear fell anyway as darkness consumed her.

So was utterly alone.

ooOOOoo

"I've got to know what they put in this tea!" Jessica gushed as she joined Bella and Mike at the breakfast table the next morning. Several people had already eaten and packed a lunch, eager to head out and use the clues on the map to figure more of it out.

"I know," Mike mused quietly. His face seemed a little flush and Bella wondered if he had had his own sexual experience.

He probably had.

Jessica just nodded happily as she sat down, her plate full of food from the buffet.

"Well, I'm off." Bella announced, grabbing a few rolls and putting them in her pockets. "I want to get a head start on the map before the weather turns bad."

"It's going to rain?" Jessica gasped.

"We are in Ireland." Bella rolled her eyes as she just shook her head. "See you soon."

The truth was that it was hard to be around Jessica most days, but even harder when she was upset. She had barely any sleep, her body shivering and sweaty in the room. When Bella got up and closed her windows and doors to the lattice, she felt a bit of relief. She moved toward the fire and started it, watching the small flames twist and turn in their hypnotic dance. The air felt different- warmer, although her body felt altered.

When she woke up in the morning, she noticed that the fire was nothing but coals and the windows and doors she locked were wide open.

Bella couldn't help but cry, her irrational feelings overcoming her usual rational mind.

But now, as she moved through the grounds around the castle, Bella knew she was lost.

The map was completely absurd and she had been walking through thick forest for what felt like forever.

Shouldn't she be around the others, bumping into them or did they all have different maps?

It hadn't crossed her mind to compare the maps and now she wondered if hers was inaccurate.

Bella had found the first two clues easily.

One was an antique cabochon of family crest. The same crest that could be seen throughout the castle and also on several graves lining the grounds. There was even one that was carved into her bed.

The other was an emerald ring that was imbedded in the headstone, but came out easily, as if it was placed there as a token instead of flowers.

Bella put the ring on her hand, smiling since it seemed to fit. When she went to take it off, it stuck on her knuckle, refusing to come off.

She spit in her hand, trying to get the saliva under the gold, but it hard as she tried it wouldn't come off. It was then she noticed the name on the headstone.

 _Isobel Swanson_

The sick feeling came back to her instantly but Bella shook her head, dismissing the idea of there being anything coincidental. Her name was common and variations of it must have been as well.

She instantly gave up trying to get the ring off, appeasing herself that she would try butter when she got back to the castle and turned toward the forest as the map suggested.

That was hours ago.

The sky had darkened with rainclouds as a cold wind twisted through the trees, whistling ominously as a warning to find shelter.

Bella didn't see any shelter.

Sprinkles fell from the sky before harsh rain fell in sheets from above.

She shuddered, soaking wet, as before she took off running through the forest, ignored the little fairy mounds and circles the best she could.

With a shriek, Bella fell onto the ground and landed right next to the entrance one of the tunnels.

She skittered away, eyes darting around her.

The tunnels were everywhere!

Standing up in the pouring rain, Bella carefully moved away from the tunnels. She didn't want to know what dwelled in them, at all.

She walked, cold and wet in the rain until she came to a lush, green meadow. There was a stone cottage, barely visible in the rain that seemed to be warmly lit from within by a fire.

It was her best chance of figuring out where she was; she just hoped whomever was within was hospitable.

ooOOOoo

Bella knocked on the old, thick, wooden door and waited.

She was drenched and it had taken her at least a half hour to walk to the cottage, since it was farther than she had expected it to be. It was also larger than expected, hidden within all the trees.

But there was no answer.

She tried the door, but it was locked.

Bella sat on the ground, eyes, rimming with tears as she willed herself not to cry.

"The person will be back," she told herself, aloud, ignoring the tears that flowed freely over her wet, flush cheeks. "She will be nice and kind and show me the way back to the castle."

She shivered and clenched her arms more tightly over her legs as a cool wisp of air circled around the porch.

The castle wasn't in view though she guessed that she couldn't be all that far.

All the sudden the rain seemed to break and the sun peeked through the clouds. Her eyes lifted to the sky and she saw the most beautiful, bright rainbow.

Her breath caught in her throat as she darted up onto her feet. Her eyes followed the bright beams of color and there was a man, walking toward the stone cottage.

He seemed to be sparkling in the sun.

His body was covered in countless diamond facets, shimmering in the sunlight, until it hit his covered torso and legs.

The rainbow seemed to be starting or ending with the reflective qualities of the man.

He was creating the rainbow!

Bella gasped and the man looked up at her, seemingly startled by her presence for a moment before he started to run straight at her. The rainbow fractured, suddenly disappearing as the clouds covered the sun again. She backed away, hitting the door and it opened, swiftly causing her to fall onto the ground.

The scream caught in her throat as he stood above her.

He was stunningly beautiful, green eyes like emeralds and ruby red lips and his chest was heaving with every panting breath. His lithe body had twisted passed her and through the door. Bella scrambled up onto her feet, her body leaving a rainy puddle on the slate floors.

"Hello, Bella." He whispered, his eyes were furrowed and cautious. "You seemed to find the last location on the map quite by accident." He seemed angry, like a quiet fury rumbled from within.

"What are you?" She whispered and her words caused seemed to cause him more pain for a moment before his lip curled maliciously.

"What's the fun in telling? You're a clever girl."

Bella thought back to everything she had learned over the past several days. She was in Ireland at a castle, on a scavenger hunt to find something ancient. She remembered what Alice had said and the warnings she had given. She recalled the wood head board with the children dancing around a pot of gold and the other with a man and the rainbow, much like what she just witnessed.

"Leprechaun," Bella finally said as she looked up at him.

He shuddered. His mouth twisted into a malicious grin and his body seemed more foreboding. He seemed much smaller he had been outside, but perhaps it was his threatening stance. As he stood before her, nearly a foot taller, Bella couldn't help but feel more than a little ill at ease. She also felt the watchfulness of his eyes on her.

"Yes," he sneered. "Would you rather a far darrig?"

"A what?"

"The red man. The allusive Leprechaun." He chuckled darkly. "Why do you think they're called the red man?" His eyes moved to her neck and her hand cupped the sore area.

"I don't know." She whispered as she tried to look around the room. It was hard to do inconspicuously, but she needed to gauge the exits. "I thought they were usually little green men." Her flippant words seemed to temporarily amuse him. "What about the pot of gold?"

"We've evolved," He hissed, all playfulness drained from his face. "Am I not a treasure?"

"Three wishes?" She asked meekly, remembering some folklore about getting wishes if you see the allusive Leprechaun. With her words Bella stepped back, as he bounded forward.

"That's right," he grinned, eyes deepening into a dark forest green. "You get three wishes. Then I get what I want."

Bella shuddered. The man was hovering over her and she couldn't quite understand how it felt intimidating yet familiar.

"What do you want?" Her words were soft as her eyes darted to his.

His sharp teeth within blood red lips glinted in the fire from the hearth. "You. First." He bit out.

The question threw her. She didn't have an eventful life back home. She had a good job but lots of heartache and frustration.

"I wish to be loved by someone I can love likewise." She mused to herself. Her mind went to all of her selfish lovers, excluding the way she was bedded the night before. She could use some more of the passion, but less of the coldness afterward.

She wondered if it was the man before her that was with her in that way.

She had an odd feeling that it was, and wanted to test her theory. If she was right, he had gone to great extents to get her alone and away from all the others.

She fumbled with the ring on her finger absently, but stopped when his eyes moved toward the gesture. His eyes closed slightly, his extravagant smile fell. "To feel as wanted and needed by my partner, emotionally, physically, passionately, and… sexually as I feel toward him."

Her eyes were beseeching, her tone truthful and in earnest as Bella looked at the man before her. His head was tilted to the side; eyes back open with her words and watching her curiously. There was a slight shuddering of his body was visible.

"No millions of dollars, lavish ship to your private island?" He hissed.

"I don't want those things, really." She whispered. She recalled the way she felt jealous of the people with their families, tilling around happily. She never had a large family and always felt alone and lonely.

"I wish to have a family."

With that Edward shuddered violently, shoulders rippling oddly.

"Your last wish?" He bit out.

"I wish…" Bella stared at him. Really looked at him. He looked so miserable, always giving to others while he couldn't take anything for himself. "I wish for you to have the last wish."

The man balked, narrowed his eyes and then grinned.

"You really shouldn't have said that." He sneered, moving his lithe body forward. It was as if he was the predator and she was his prey. Bella couldn't help wondering what she had said for him to turn on her.

In an instant he was clutching her to him and moving through the cottage at an impossible speed.

"I'm going to have another taste of you, sweet Bella." He grinned. "Make you remember the way it felt when I was inside you."

"I remember," she breathed, wide-eyed, as she recalled the sex from the night before. She couldn't see her lover then, but now she knew it was this man before her.

The leprechaun.

He grinned, pulling her down onto the bed. His tongue traced her neck along the thrumming vein, as he tore at her clothes.

She flushed, her body screaming with need as she thumbed for the fasteners on his pants, and yanked them down, seeing his thickness bounding upward for her, ready.

But then she stopped.

"I can't." She moved backward and away as he froze in place, a low rumbling growl filling the room.

"Why?" he bit out.

"You..." she gasped, feeling his hand cupping her sex before he pushed his fingers deep within her, "you- oh! You never told me your name!"

He moved forward, his cock rubbing at her stomach in incredible yet superficial jabs and digs, as he tried to rut her. "Why? Do you want to scream it?"

Bella trembled as he opened her legs wider. "Maybe,"

"You didn't seem to need my name last night." He snarled, pushing his fingers deeper as the head of his cock hit her clit.

"You didn't seem to want to be seen last night," She countered haughtily, closing her eyes as her body tensed.

She knew any minute his fingers would withdraw and his cock would replace them.

He seemed to like her wanton and begging for it.

The man chuckled again and pulled out his fingers as he ghosted them over her stomach. He seemed to be tracing something there, but when she lifted her head to see, there wasn't anything visible.

He pushed forward, his body fusing with hers as she felt the tingling feeling of her orgasm just on the brink. His thrusting was hard and he withdrew slowly over and over again as his hands moved up to her breasts.

Cupping them before he pulled at her nipples, he took what he wanted from her, without giving her what she wanted.

She grunted, frustrated, and tried to move her hands to push and pull on him, but he was faster. He pulled at her hands and bound them above her head, without any visible bindings. The same way he did the night before.

"Tell me," she crooned, her eyes tightly shut as he started to fuck her hard. His body thrashed over her as one hand lifted and kneaded her ass.

He moved his other hand from her breast and pinched and pulled at her clit. Her body disobeying her will as she felt herself fall apart around him. She cried out, head thrown back and spine stiffening as she pulsed around him.

"Edward," He bit out as he punished her with his body. He was unrelenting even as she was coming, knowing that she was about to come again.

"Oh! Edward!" She cried out, her body stiffening again, and he wanted to taste the orgasm in her blood.

Slowing his hips slightly, he moved forward and rooted around her neck.

She turned her head and placed a soft kiss to his mouth, shocking him.

He stilled, watching her warily as she continued to kiss him. She teased his lips with her tongue and he scrutinized her. She closed eyes as she kissed him, deeply before he relented and started to kiss her back. He closed his eyes as he opened his mouth to her. His tongue tentatively met hers and then they continued to caress each other.

His hips continued thrusting into her slowly, enjoying her appreciative moans before he began to pick up his speed.

This woman was going to take from him what no other had been given.

Edward panted into her mouth, choking on his own breath as he felt the tingling feeling of his impending orgasm. He moved his tongue deeply into her mouth as she stiffened. He released the magical bindings that held her and her arms draped around him, rubbing up and down his back as her body thrummed in appreciation.

"Come for me, Edward," She said softly, her body spent.

He grabbed the woman before him, clutching her tightly as he continued the unrelenting punishment to her body. Bella cried out as his teeth sunk into her neck, claiming her again as he took from her greedily. He came inside of her, the feeling searing hot and insanely intense.

She cried out, never feeling anything like as she tried to push at him. He could feel her anxiety and moved over her, locking her into place. His body pushed deeper several more times before he ceased his movements, lying heavily on top of her. He gasped, trying to catch his breath before he looked down to see the quiet beauty underneath him, sound asleep.

Reluctantly, he pulled himself out from within her and shuddered.

Edward could only watch her as her pale body from blood loss became flush again. With the blood he took and his essence that he gave to her in exchange would quickly revive her.

He smiled as pulled her more closely to him, shielding her from the cold of night. It wasn't certain how things would work out between them, but he had clearly took her and claimed as his which was something that he had sworn never to do again.

Jasper hadn't even done the same with Alice, fearing she would become like Maria. He enjoyed the playthings they shared at the castle, knowing that would end once he bit Alice.

Edward also enjoyed how pliant Bella seemed to be, willing to have him this night and the one before. He couldn't wait for her to wake so he could take her again and again in the little cottage.

This is where he would keep her until they could move back into the castle once everyone left.

He grinned, knowing he would make each of her wishes come true.

But, as the saying goes, be careful what you wish for.

He still had yet to make his wish.


End file.
